lEN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY
by Hatsunation
Summary: Life WAS perfect. Until she showed up. She was psychotic. She was a killer. She was my sister. She was in love with me. She was... Rin Kagamine: The girl who ruined my life. Only this time, I'll ruin hers too. Hey look! Kaito's a main character! And per usual, Miku x Len at first and sprinkles of yandere!Rin x Len
1. Actias luna

_Hiya guys! I'm back. With a veeeeery similar story to what you read once upon a time ago._

_Is this what you think it is?_

_It is._

_It's my redemption story! Hip hip hooray!_

_So as you all know rIN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY sucked. A lot. _

_Therefore I'm rewriting the story! Now I'm going to make Rin sneakier than ever with lots more drama and less stupid logic! _

_If you have read rIN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY already, cool for you. Have a cookie._

_If you haven't, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOOOOOT, read it! Don't! I forbid you! I beseech you!_

_The reason why is because it sucks. And because it'd give away some spoilers and provide misconceptions and stuff that'll confuse your brain and I don't want to have to explain stuff because that sucks yo._

_So I present the hopefully better lEN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY! You can read the original when you're done and flame it like a bon fire. marshmallows for all :D_

_And now I end this annoyingly long author note... (In this new improved version there will be less of these... Look forward to it!)_

* * *

"Life is good," I said to my friend Kaito. We were currently on our way to homeroom which we had together. All our classes are together which was part of the way life was so good. I was near the end of summer,. A goodbye to warm, sunny days and the greeting of future foggy chills of fall. For now it was a pleasant mixture between the two. Yes, good weather made for good lives.

Kaito shrugged, "Life would be good for me if I had a girlfriend. You're lucky to have Miku."

I smirked. Naturally it'd take more than a summer breeze to sate a jealous soul. "You'll find someone someday. How about Meiko? She's… decent."

Kaito looked at me wide eyed, "Are you kidding me? She spends more time testing her… toys than taking tests in class! She'd be a scary girlfriend!"

"At least she'd have experiance," I snickered.

He shook his head disapprovingly, "You're sick."

We opened the door to our classroom to see a bunch of chattering students scattered about the place. They of course modeled the same uniform as Kaito and I. grey bottoms with yellow sweater vests and white collared shirts. Naturally some of the girl felt the need to 'express' themselves by modeling funky accessories and whatnot. It technically wasn't against dress code.

Before I could take a full step inside I felt myself get tackled, followed by the high pitch screeching of my name. I stumbled backwards from the hug attack by Miku. She was one of the girls that opted for the fashionista route.

Miku wore chunky multicolored plastic bracelets on both wrists modeled after Xs, squares, circles, and triangles. Keeping her poofy pigtails in place were somehow effective square hair things. Yeah, Miku's taste was unique but that was one of the reasons why I loved her.

She nuzzled my cheek, "I was worried you might have been sick or something!"

"Definitely sick," Kaito muttered.

I ignored Kaito's remark and returned the affection by petting her soft hair, "Relax Meeks, I was running a bit late."

Kaito appeared next to Miku and whispered, "You know Miku, I wouldn;t make you worry if you were _my_ girl friend."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "No way!" Lenny-kun is mine forever!" Miku proceeded to hug me more tightly.

A short haired brunette sauntered over, "Yo! You two need to get a room!" She gave her joke a nice, hearty laugh.

An older girl with long pink hair placed her hand on Meiko's shoulder and sighed, "Really Meiko. There's a time and place for your obscene 'jokes' and it's most certainly not here."

Meiko tugged on Luka's hoop earrings, "Come on Luka! Do you really think you can judge?" (1)

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Luka try to hastily explain away her earrings while Miku adamantly refused all of Kaito's romantic advances.

"I hope things never change," I said quietly.

Our teacher, Mr. Kamui, walked into the room clapping his hands, "Everyone to your seats! I have an announcement to make!"

My posse quickly broke apart to scurry to our seats.

Mr. Kamui cleared his throat, "It would seem we have a new student. Mind your tongues and don't say anything I'd want to kill you for." He gave us a firm look that made some of the students shift uncomfortably. He then called towards the door, "Come in."

Kaito leaned towards me, "Hey Len, if the new kid is a girl cuter than Miku, can I have Miku?"

"Yeah right," I snorted, "Besides, wouldn't you want them since they'd be cuter?"

He opened his mouth to reply but remained silent upon looking at the front of the room. I then realized the room was silent, aside from a few collective gasps. I looked at the transfer student and saw why.

Standing meekly at the front of the room was a cute girl with short blonde hair. She wore a black ribbon atop her head with white hair clips keeping her long bangs out of her eye. I say eye because she wore a white bandage type eyepatch over her right eye, allowing her soft blue left eye to be seen.

She was modestly dressed, wearing an unbuttoned black pea coat over her uniform. Instead of black dress shoes she wore black lace up boots with black gloves. A black scarf covered her neck.

Currently she was fiddling with this scarf as she introduced herself, "Oh, um…. M-my name is… K-Kagamine Rin." She gave a short bow. "I-it's nice to m-meet… CHUUUUU!"

she left out a high pitched sneeze perfectly timed with the end of her sentence. Rin quickly retrieved a tissue from inside her coat, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!"

From somewhere in the classroom I heard a voice stutter, "C-c-cute!"

A pink blush spread across her cheeks, "Oh, thank you…" Rin gave a small smile and glanced in my direction.

"Len? Is that you?"

I thought she looked familiar, as if the name wasn't enough of a hint.

"Rin?" I asked.

She covered her mouth with surprise, "Oh! It _is_ you!" Rin skipped down the aisle and hugged me from across my desk.

I thought this would be a weird reunion. Hugging my sister in the middle of class. Truthfully, I didn't care. It'd been ten years since I last saw Rin. she even smelled the same!

I ignored the stares and returned the embrace.

"Yes, well as much as it _pains_ me to interrupt your little runion I have a class to teach," Mr Kamui sarcastically stated.

"Oh, sorry," Rin giggled, "See you around?" She walked off to her seat indicated by Mr. Kamui.

"_Oh_, well since that's over we can, _oh_ I don't know, continue class? _Oh_," Mr. Kamui prodded.

Class ends. I immediately start heading towards Rin only to be jerked out the room.

"The hell!" I shout only to be silenced by a finger to my lips.

"Shh, shh, shh. Not another word," Meiko says in some impersonation.

I swat her hand away and turn to face her. I see the rest of the gang is there as well.

"What's the problem?" I ask, noticing their shifty postures.

"Roof top. Now," Meiko ordered, "Make sure your sister isn't following."

* * *

_(1) In Japan it's considered bad luck and scandalous to have pierced ears, which is why Meiko says Luka can't judge her. The more you know~_


	2. Argema mittrei

_Thanks dudes for the favourites, follows, and reviews!_

_I feel like my redemption is off to a great start :D_

_And enjoy the story!_

* * *

On the rooftop I looked at my friends who were shifting uncomfortably, casting looks at each other. They seemed to be hesitating about saying something so I decided to give them some encouragement.

"Would you stop with this touchy feely bull shit and tell me what your thinking?" I demanded.

"Ahg, fine!" Meiko finally spat, "I was trying to find a way to say this nicely but it seems you won't give the time!" She mutters an offensive name towards me which I choose not to acknowledge.

"Wh-... Where the fuck has your sister been?" Meiko asked.

"Meiko! You could have so easily said that more politely!" Luka tsked.

"Ah, love you too Luka," Meiko grumbles, "Seriously though, what's up with that?"

"Yeah well," I think back to ten years ago when Rin had first originally left home. My memory is hazy as I struggle to recall what my younger self had deemed unmemorable.

"I think she went away to a school or something. For special kids," I answer.

"Special?" Kaito asks, "Does she have telekinesis or something?"

"Was she mental?" Miku questioned.

The group cast a disapproving look at her, shaking their heads.

"Better than asking if she came out a sci-fi movie," Miku muttered.

"Nah, she's none of those things. I think she was just really smart," I explained.

Luka nodded, "Then I wonder why she left her other school to come here. This academy is nothing really special, asides from their obsession with sports."

"I guess I should ask her then," I reply.

" And then report back to us," Meiko says with a wink.

"Meiko, that's so… nosy," Kaito remarks.

"If I wasn't here we'd never get shit done. You're welcome," Meiko smirked.

Miku disregarded Meiko's comment, "But you should go talk to Kagamine-san. It seems you haven't talked for a long time so it'd be a great way to catch up. Find out what she's been up to, you know?"

The bell for classes chimed, signaling for us to end our conversation.

"Oh, I guess I'll go talk to her during lunch then," I smile.

"Heh, heh, he's doing the 'oh' thing," Meiko sniggered, poking Kaito in the ribs.

"Oh, don't touch me," Kaito retorted.

Class ended. Out of respect(or an ulterior motive), my friends left me and Rin alone to have lunch together. They'd join us another day after they had their fill of my 'spying',

We were in the classroom for lunch with a couple other people. They seemed to be absorbed with their own conversations which suited me just fine. People were too nosy for their own good sometimes.

"How's the school treating you so far?" I ask, "Not that there's a lot of opportunities for the school to 'treat' you per say but yeah. You get what I mean, right?"

Rin giggled, "Yup. Oh, I'd guess I've been treated well. I don't really think I'll have any problems either because you're here."

I can help but smile at hearing this, "Of course! Who'd want to mean to you anyway? You've always been too nice."

Rin blushed, "You think so? Oh, I don't think I can agree."

"You are nice! Remember how when we were little you'd chase off all the bullies that liked to pick on me?" I recalled, "You would get so mad because they said I was whimpy."

"Oh, well they weren't entirely wrong," Rin laughed, "They just didn't have permission to say that."

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be nice!" I teased.

"Oh, You said that. Not me."

We laughed to the point of kneeling over. At this point the other kids were staring at us like we were crazy or something but that just made us laugh even more. Pretty soon the joke got old and we calmed down enough to continue our conversation.

"So, how was your private schooling? Why'd you leave?" I questioned.

She raised an eyebrow with confusion which was just as quickly replaced with realization, "Oh, that. It was intense. There was a lot of different types of classes. It was pretty hard and the crappy meals didn't make it any easier."

Here I laughed and she continued with her recolation.

"I decided to leave though because it wasn't any fun with you not around. Everyone was really anti social and too caught up with… oh, school stuff."

I nodded, "Mom and Dad just let you leave? They were pretty pushy about sending you off to that special school."

"Oh. Yeah, well I told them that I learned all I wanted to learn and I just wasn't cut out for that sort of thing. but they made me get an academic advisor to check up on my… progress or whatever it is they're interested in."

"I remember being jealous when you got sent off. But now I'm kind of glad I didn't. I'm too stupid for that sort of schooling," I joked.

"Oh, you're not stupid! You're perfect!" Rin said, giving me a tight hug.

"My breath-" I choked, playfully gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry!" Rin yelped, letting go only to see my smirking face, "Oh, don't do that to me!"

"What kind of annoying younger brother would I be if I didn't?" I said.

She punched my arm, "One that isn't a punching bag."

The bell for classes to resume rang. Looking through a crack in the door, I could see Meiko, Miku, and Kaito making rape faces at me. Luka was standing behind them trying to hide the fact that she was no better an eavesdropper than they were.

Rin gave me a quick hug before going off to her seat. Kaito and co. filed into the classroom, he sitting next to me in his usual seat.

"You realize Meiko isn't going to leave you alone till you tell her everything, " He informed.

"I know. And you won't either," I smirked.

* * *

_And now to answer reviews!_

**_ rinxlenfan4ever _**_Hopefully you read the original before this story. Please don't make me cry and tell me you didn't QwQ I'm glad you like this more compared to the first story! I like this a lot more too!_

**_ XxKingarthurIIIxX _**_Why thank you^^ I'm hoping it'll be different this time too :D_

**_ Shino No Mikago No Kudotaka _**_How'd I hurt your feelings? I want to make it better!_


	3. Lymantria dispar

_Sorry about the late update. My computer was taken away :/_

* * *

Classes ended for the day and that's always a great thing. There was no club either which meant that I got to spend after school doing what I always did.

Gardening with Miku.

Behind the school and more inside the wooded area that surrounded it was a square of dirt that nothing grew in. Apparently the school wanted to grow a garden there only to discover that something had happened in that exact spot some many years ago. Whatever it was, the soil carried no nutrients, leaving the place a giant dust bowl. Or square if you prefer.

However, Miku is convinced she has a green thumb that could resurrect the earth and inspire plants to thrive. Whether she does or not isn't my biggest concern. I'm just glad I get to spend time with her.

"Hey Len. Can you empty that bag of fertilizer over here? My poor daisies are wilting."

I heaved the sack over my shoulder and emptied its contents over the daisies. They did look like they were dying. But the leaves were more yellow than brown.

"Miku, I think they just need water," I commented.

"You think so?" she asked, bending down to view the flowers, "I think you're right! I'll go get the hose."

That was a nice thing about Miku. She never dismissed any advice I had on topics she knew a lot about. Luka was the type to whip out a dozen textbooks to prove me wrong.

I patted down the fertilizer with my gloved hands around a plant as I saw Miku struggling with a hose like she was fighting an anaconda.

"Need help with that?" I asked.

"No-" Miku squeaked, her voice tight with strain, "It's fine- I got this!"

She gave a yank of finality as the hose finally unwound itself from its holder.

"Whew! I think I'll set up a sprinkler!" Miku gasped.

"The thingy is over there," I said, vaguely waving towards the corpses of her leeks.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" Miku sang. She hummed a tune as she walked over to the sprinkler attachment.

I decided to use the time to go to where the hose was hooked up to the water so that I could turn it on for her. As I waited for her to attach the hose, I looked up at the sky to admire the day. It was really nice. Maybe if the weather stayed this way I could gather up my usual companions to have a picnic with Rin. That'd get her out of her shell.

I absent mindedly turn the faucet, triggering a squeal from Miku.

"Gosh darn it Len!" She sputtered, "These clothes were supposed to be good for one more wear!"

"Sorry," I called out, further turning the faucet.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She wailed. I laughed as I watched Miku try to shield her face from the sprinklers wrath.

"I thought you would like playing in the sprinklers," I said, walking over to her shivering form.

"Not when there's a breeze," Miku muttered, eyeing me angrily.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I apologized.

Miku huffed and looked away.

With a sigh I took off my hooded jacket and held it out to her, "Truce?"

She smiled, snuggling the jacket to her chest, "Oh I suppose so…"

WOMP.

I was shoved into the sprinklers' radius and soaked with water. "What happened to our truce?!"

"Psych!" Miku giggled, fleeing from whatever I might do to retaliate.

"Miku!"

* * *

_Review time!_

** XxKingArthurIIIxX** _Wheh, heh, heh. I'm glad you think Rin's cute. That means she'll shock you when she turns yandere! Certain factors might include a certain Vocaloid whose name begins with 'M' and ends with 'U'._

** rinxlenfan4ever **_Yay! 10/10 for me! I suppose the pacing is better this time around. atleast the victims this time will be of importance rather than Rin just killing for the sake of making the point she's cray._

** MT's Souless6** _I shall update! And I did!_

**Diachan11 **_To be honest, I can't see Len actually being happy while having a RinxLen ending. Mind you that doesn't mean a RinxLen ending is out of question. Nor is a happy ending. The ending I have in mind is more of a tragic happy ending. That's all you'll hear from me._


	4. Deloneura immaculata

_Short chapters suck. But I got a quick update!_

* * *

I was still panting with giggles, looking over my shoulder to see if Len was still following. It was rather hard to do, given my free waving pigtails but I could confirm that he had given up pursuit. For now.

Pushing irksome hairs from my eyes, I made my way to the girl's dorm to get started on homework. You didn't stay in a private school by doing nothing.

The beautiful ivy drenched building was soon towering over me. I took in a deep breath, allowing the smells of the flora to wash over me. This scent was always a sign of getting to wind down at the end of a people filled day. Of course I loved Len's company but I always needed some private girl time.

I walked down the cheery hallways with groups of girls scattered about. Someone of them I barely recognized from class but I waved to them anyway. A little friendliness never killed anyone!

"Hey Hatsune-san!" A heard a voice call.

I turned around to see Gumi had parted from her group and was headed straight for me. "Do you think we could discuss another time for us to meet up for-"

"T-tomorrow!?" I screeched to cut her off.

She looked confused(for good reason. I sounded like a crow), "Uh, yeah… Sure thing." Gumi returned to her group awkwardly, looking once over her shoulder as I tried to wave with a straight smile.

I speed walked away from the girls, silently admonishing myself for such an uncool recovery. Stupid roses I bet! They had put out of my people mood!

I scurried upstairs to the third floor of the dorm. Here was where my beautiful home like hovel was. I had been so proud on getting my own place that I had even bought my own welcome mat. Course, some girl stole it not even a day later… But no one had touched my potted plant and curtains that boarded my doorway!

Taking out the key to the room, I felt like someone was nearby… To my left to be exact. I flickered up my gaze to see only my teal hair. Curses!

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and looked at the mystery girl.

"Hi Rin! I didn't see you there!"

"Oh, hi!" Rin smiled, "I heard that you were next door so I thought I might want to, oh, talk to you since you know Len really well."

"I do! Probably not as well as you but I try," I giggled, "Were you just standing out here waiting the whole time?"

"Oh, yeah," Rin said, "I didn't know if I'd hear you through the walls so I thought it'd be better if I waited out here."

"The walls are paper thin really. So if you ever need anything just give a holler!" I smiled.

Rin smiled in return, "Thanks. Oh I really do want to get to know you better. Maybe you can tell me about the things Len won't tell me."

"You wanna hear about that?" I leaned in and whispered, "He actually… drools in his sleep!"

Rin laughed, "I know that all too well! Oh, does he still talk in his sleep?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't make it a habit to observe him so closely," I shrugged.

"Oh. Tell me he still likes bananas at least. I picked up too many recipes involving them that I wouldn't eat," Rin said.

"Course he does! 'A banana a day keeps the doctor away!' Course, my friend Meiko would say differently…" I snickered, " Anyway, I'd love if we could cook together sometime! I have the cooking skills of a cave person."

"That sounds great," Rin replied.

Like in any conversation, the awkward silence finally appeared. I rocked on my heels a little before saying, "Well, maybe we can walk to class together tomorrow? I could introduce you to Luka and Meiko."

"Okay," Rin agreed.

"...So, see you later then!" I waved enthusiastically, walking backwards to my door.

"Oh, bye," Rin said, unmoving from her spot.

I shoved my key into the door and opened it as quickly as possible. All the while, I couldn't hear any sign that Rin had moved from her spot.

The door finally swung open and I stepped inside, swinging it gently shut behind me. I felt relieved but also wondered why. Rin seems nice enough. Maybe she's just socially awkward like I used to be. She did used to go to some fancy private school.

I leaned my ear against the door and heard the click of a lock. Okay. She left. Could've gotten really weird if she hadn't.

I plopped down at my desk and opened my school bag to pull out my homework. Better I started working on it now while I was still in a school mood.

Groaning at the long list of problems, I grudgingly set to work. It was rather quiet which somewhat irked me. Maybe I should play some music to make things fun!

I walked to the opposite side of my room to my bedstand to turn on the radio-

_Hm, hm!_

I froze. Laughter? I listened in, trying to figure out the source.

It sounded far away… Almost artificial. And it sounds like more than one person. Maybe someone's watching a video? It sounds like the sound is coming from the other side of my wall…

I leaned towards my wall, aching to hear the sound.

Silence.

It stopped I suppose…

Or I just can't hear it over the sound my heart.

I placed my head flat against the wall.

Clicking?

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

** Kagamine no Neko **_There will be bits of RinxLen like the summary says. Probably not as light and fluffy as MikuxLen but yeah^^_

** Guest **_:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

** rinxlenfan4ever **_I thank you for your continued reviews^^ I must say I do pride myself on my fluff writing abilities considering I've never experienced that sort of thing (forever alone D:)_

** MT's Souless6 **_Shhhh! You don't know anything! You got Rin-chan! Yay!_

** XxKingArthurIIIxX **_Thanks for your continued support! Yeah, I got myself into MikuxLen by writing them as a couple. It's just SO CUTE! Yandere Rin will ruin it all, you are right. Hey! Miku won't die THAT quickly! We're only four chappies in!_

_Why do people keep threatening me QWQ You rabid RinxLen fans you._


	5. Plutella xylostella

_Whee! It's a longer chapter me thinks!_

_*looks at word count*_

_It is!_

_I hope you enjoy~_

_One more note._

_You Rin x Len fans are positively rabid for ships yo._

_I DO WHAT I WANT!_

_IswearI'llincludeRinxLenlaterpleasedon'tkillme/stopreadingmystorythanks._

* * *

A clock chimed on the wall. Once, twice, thrice… It stops at seven. Time to wake up.

I reach over to my bed side table and reach for a small box. With tired fingers, I manage to open it and fumble for a small stick inside.

_Whoosh._

The match is lit. I spread its flame to a nearby gas lamp and sigh at the ridiculousness of it all.

There is no power outage. Yes, I own electronics. My roommate just happens to be a technophobe.

"Get up Piko," I groan, weakly throwing a pillow at his bed.

"I'm up," he said, annoyed, "My matches just won't light."

"We could always use a-"

"DON'T. EVEN. SAY IT," Piko yelled, "I will not use a confounded lamp. Just gimme your matches."

I chuck the box at him, not caring if he caught it. I take my lamp to the bathroom to light up the pitch black space. The room has an eerie feel that would be perfect for summoning Bloody Mary but all I want is to summon electricity to power my toothbrush.

The power button is useless. Not surprising. It's been that way ever since I was paired with Piko. A decision I would gladly change if I could.

After feeling my teeth were decently clean by manual brushing standards I left the bathroom to change into my uniform. The room is brightly lit now with candles and the like. I roll my eyes at seeing Piko checking the duct tape seals on the power outlets.

Once changed I notice that my jacket is missing. Miku must have it. Oh well. I'll get it back when she feels like it.

I run my fingers through my hair in place of a comb and grab a banana from my stash to eat. No breakfast for me today. I sacrificed that to sleep in.

"Alright Piko, I'm out," I call out over my shoulder.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about you pulling out a cellphone of all things," Piko snorted.

I roll my eyes and walk out the room. Piko was always trying to egg me into a debate about why technology sucked. I just figured it'd be better to ignore him and pray I get a different roommate when summer came around. Next year.

I walked down the hall to the floor below me and knocked on the door nearest to the stairwell.

"Kaito. Get up," I yelled.

The door opens except Kaito's roommate greets me instead. He (or I should say she) has long orange hair and is wearing the girl's school uniform. Although she should be in the girl's dormitory, the school prohibits her for some really dumb reasons.

"Good morning Kagamine-san," Ritsu smiles, "Nice to see a gentleman not trying to get a bite of an innocent damsel's heart."

"Hi Namine-san," I say, "Is Kaito up?"

"Of course he is! Trying to take advantage of me no doubt. Oh the scoundrel," she blushes, "Not that he's my type or anything."

"Right…How long do you think he'll take to get ready?" I ask.

"Maybe a few minutes more," Ritsu answers, "Although you could do a lady the favour of walking her to class."

Before I can answer, Kaito charges out the room sponging a towel to his head, "NO!"

He notices Ritsu looks offended and quickly says, "Ah well, you see… Len and I are going to talk about… Guy stuff. It'd be inappropriate for a 'lady' to hear."

I roll my eyes. It's stupid how Kaito's always trying to avoid Ritsu. I'd prefer her for a roomate any day compared to Piko.

"Maybe another time?" I say to make her feel better, "How's lunch today sound?"

"That sounds fun!" Ritsu says excitedly, "I could bring my tarot cards."

"Sure. I'm sure Meiko would be into that sort of thing," I said.

Ritsu nods, "Then I'll see you at lunch. Take care till then!"

She walks back into the dorm room to probably continue her morning ritual. Kaito throws his towel after her before the door shuts.

"That's mean," I admonish.

"I know," Kaito admits, "But my towel will just have to wait till school has a 'bring a towel to class' day."

I find myself unsure of whether to be annoyed or to laugh so I opt to not say anything. We down the staircase and out to the open air before kaito decides to say something.

"I hear Luka's spending a lot of time after school tutoring," Kaito said.

"Yeah? She's probably tutoring Miku," I reply.

"Only that no one is signing up for Luka tutoring," Kaito says suggestively.

"Oh? So she's at school… With…"

"Yup."

"Ah, nasty," I laugh, "But they kind of go together."

"Don't tell me you ship them too," Kaito said, "Student-teacher relationships are highly unprofessional."

"Yeah, well if Luka doesn't hook up with Gakupo, they're both going to be lonely," I debate.

"So then you agree that if i can't hook up with Miku I'm going to be lonely," Kaito said.

"Yup."

"Ah what?" Kaito said, crestfallen, "But I don't to be lonely!"

"Then hit on someone that isn't Miku! Stupid Kaito," I tease.

"Don't call me that," Kaito whined.

"Then stop being stupid, stupid!"

Kaito grumbles but says nothing in return. We further under the trees that reached their branches over the paved sidewalk, nearly at the school.

As we finally walked inside Kaito said, "I got it!"

"What?" I ask, now eating my banana.

"I could…" Kaito began, "Maybe possibly…"

"What? Spit it out!" I demand.

Kaito looks at me sheepishly, "Well… I could… go out with… Rin."

I'm surprised. Very surprised. She hasn't even been here a full day yet and already has a crush. Well, this is Kaito…

"Go for it if you want," I shrug, "You don't really need my blessing."

"Thanks man!" Kaito smiles.

"Why are you thanking me? You still have grunt work to do," I said.

"Yeah, that's true," Kaito said, "But I finally won't be lonely while I wait wait for Miku!"

Wait. What? Is he…?

"Hold on. You're going out with Rin until things don't work out with me and Miku?" I ask.

"Well… kinda," Kaito admits, "I mean, Rin would beat Meiko any day."

I feel anger bubbling up inside, "You're just going to use my sister like that?! Just so you aren't lonely! The fuck man!" I resist the urge to shove Kaito or something more violent. "You don't realise how selfish that sounds? You sound like a dick and I'm not going to let a guy like that date my sister!"

Kaito looks surprised but the emotion quickly turns to shame, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for-"

"Mean for what? For me to see your real intentions?" I hissed.

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you," Kaito said.

"Likewise," I say through gritted teeth. I walk past him and go into the classroom.

I see the girls gathered around a desk by the window. A smile spreads across my face as I see Miku playing with Rin's hair while she chats with Luka and Meiko. At least they know how to treat Rin properly.

I walk over the group and hug Miku, making sure that Rin got sandwiched between us.

"Wah! Why hello Len!" Miku squeaks, still holding onto Rin's half braided hair.

"Oh, good morning!" Rin says, sounding rather muffled.

As I let the two go from the embrace I hear Meiko snicker, "My! It's seems poor Miku got stuck in a family love triangle. However shall she divide herself between the two?"

I shrug, "Guess Miku will just have to join the family."

Miku giggled, "Len, that almost sounds like a proposal."

"No!"

We look curiously at Rin for her outburst. She seemed so shy. I didn't think I'd ever hear her yell again.

Rin notices our stares and blushes, "Oh, I mean, you're too young for that sort of decision!"

"Well of course!" Miku said, patting Rin's shoulder, "I wouldn't marry anyone at this age! But that doesn't mean it's not nice to dream about."

"Oh, to dream of marriage!" Meiko sighed, "Do you dream of such things Luka?"

"No," Luka said.

"Reeeeally? Not even dreams involving a certain purple haired teacher?" Meiko teased.

"No!" Luka shouted, her face now furiously red.

Meiko laughed uproariously and began to sing a song about how Luka and Gakupo were star crossed lovers or whatever. I merely watched Luka try to clamp Meiko's mouth shut as students watched the spectacle.

I felt fingers brush up against my hand. Thinking it was Miku, I gently squeezed only to realize that the hand had the feel of seams.

Miku doesn't wear gloves…

I looked to see who the owner of the hand was but Gakupo paraded into the classroom calling for class to start. Whoever they were was now gone; gloved hands out of sight.

Thinking I had just ended up grabbing some random person's hand, I hurried to my seat trying to rid myself of the embarrassment of holding hands with a stranger.

Class starts. I still see no one wearing gloves.

* * *

** Kagamine no Neko **_There will Rin x Len when we get to it! Gosh it's only chapter five! I tossed in a hug! Happyish? _

** XxKingAuthorIIIxX** _Miku? A yandere? HAHAHAHA! Interesting plto twist though... :) Those noises... Are the laugh tracks on Disney Channel! Dun dun dun!_

** MT's Souless6**_ Miku shouldn't run yet. She's not even an official target yet! Yet..._

** rinxlenfan4ever **_What silence? The silence that is awkward? Yes. That silence indeed. I'm bringing cliffies back!_

** Diachan11 **_I want bloody scenes too. You don't even know :/ NOOOOOOOO! Don't die! It's just MikuxLen at first! Like the summary says! Don't leave me readers! I'm trying to include fan service! _


	6. Opodiphthera eucalypti

_I almost missed my deadline!_

_Almost..._

_But I didn't!_

_Here you go!_

* * *

Class comes and goes. I still feel embarrassed about the hand holding so I try to keep my guard up against any kids looking at me weird.

Once lunch time kicks in I immediately head to the roof to wait for my friends. After homeroom we kind of disperse into different classes. I'm usually in classes with Meiko and Kaito. Of course not Luka since she's taking her super smart classes. I'm not too sure about Miku though.

Luka comes to the roof first with Rin in tow. They probably have class together.

"Miku has tutoring so she won't be here today," Luka informed.

Oh yeah. Miku's tutoring. She probably has remedial classes then.

"That's cool," I shrug. Guess I'll be stuck on the cold roof without a jacket.

"NOW THE PARTY GETS STARTED!"

Luka rolls her eyes as she watches Meiko strut over to us. Kaito stands next to them, keeping his distance from me.

Fine. Whatever. I'm glad he got the message I don't want to talk to him.

Meiko scrunched up her nose, "I don't smell food."

I guess someone had forgotten to go buy our lunch. No, it would have been Miku's turn. I guess it's only fair I take up for her.

"I'll go get it," I say, "And I choose…"

Luka, Meiko, and Kaito look trepedacious as I scan over who has to come with me. I smirk, wanting to force Kaito to come but think better of it.

"Rin," I state, drawing a collective sigh of relief, "Come on, I'll show you the lunch room."

"Oh, kay," Rin nods. She looks a little confused at everyone else's response.

I motion for Rin to follow and we head to the stairwell to the first floor.

"How's your day been so far?" I ask.

"Oh, it's been alright," Rin said, "The art class is pretty cool."

"What do you do in class?" I say.

"We're making dolls," Rin answered.

I nod, not sure how to respond. As we reach the landing between stairs I say, "Check this out."

I sprint to the stairs and grab the railing, dropping down to the next landing of stairs, "Parkour!"

Rin claps, "That's so cool! Do you think I could try?"

"Sure," I say, "Just be careful on the land-"

She launches over the railing only to land on top of me instead of the ground.

"Waa!" I yell, getting knocked flat.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rin said, her hands covering her mouth, "Are you okay? I'll check for injuries!"

"No, no, no, I'm fine!" I say, "I just need to get up because you're kind of on top of me…"

A little suggestively too. Rin was sitting on my hips, leaning in to check my face for wounds.

Rin quickly scoots back onto the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," I say, getting to my feet, "See? I'm fine." I offer her my hand to help her stand up.

She blushes for some reason and takes my hand. I then notice her gloves.

"Were… you wearing gloves this morning?" I ask.

"Yes," Rin answered hesitantly, "Oh, is something the matter?"

"No, I was just wondering," I laugh, "It was kind of hot this morning. Weird, huh?"

"Oh, the weather? Yeah, it is pretty weird," She laughs. Her laugh sounds somewhat forced.

"So, let's go," I say, continuing down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah!" Rin said quickly, following after me.

We chat idly but my thoughts are occupied. She was wearing gloves this morning. And there was that stranger that was wearing gloves that held hands with me. Maybe it was just my mistake that I grabbed Rin's hands when I thought it was Miku. After all, they were both standing next to me. Still, I wonder why she didn't say anything about it.

Unless she thought a random stranger grabbed her hand too. I smile at this thought. Probably best not to say anything at all then. The mystery was solved.

We arrive at the cafeteria teeming with students. I skillfully duck through the crowds of obnoxious kids with Rin in hand. Once we reach the other side of the cafeteria I let go of her hand and motion to the lunch line.

"Here is where we get food. All the other stuff is expensive or gross so we always buy bread," I say, "It's important to remember what type of bread everyone likes and what they wouldn't mind eating if their favorite runs out."

Rin nods attentively.

"First," I say, starting to retrieve the bread from the line, "Miku likes to eat taiyaki. She likes chocolate filling the best but she'll eat custard and red bean filling too. We don't have to get her bread today though since she's in tutoring. Luka likes to eat ampan with red bean filling but she doesn't mind chestnut. Kaito likes ampan too but with white bean filling and sesame. Then Meiko likes to eat curry bread. It doesn't matter what the filling is to her as long as it's really spicy so she never has to resort to anything else. The other kids don't like the spice. Got all that?"

Rin smiles, "Oh, I think so. What do you like to eat?"

"Me?" I ask, "I like melonpan. All the other bread has gross bean paste filling and curry is too spicy."

She laughs, "Oh, I think I'll try melonpan too."

I pay for all the bread and carefully cradle it in my arms as we weave across the cafeteria floor once we're finally safe in the stairwell again I relax my hold on the bread so it wouldn't end up squashed.

"What happened to you and Shion-san?"

I'm confused for a moment but then remember previous events, "It's nothing. We just had a fight. That's all."

I decide not to tell her what exactly it's about because even though I'm with Kaito right now, I don't want Rin to dislike him too. Besides, the last thing she needs is to get caught up in petty drama so quickly.

"Oh, what about?" Rin asked.

"Uh…" I try to think of something to say, "Just stuff… Involving… tomatoes."

"Tomatoes…?" Rin looks completely clueless so I use the opportunity to explain it away.

"Yeah! He said tomatoes are a fruit and I'm like, 'No, it's a vegetable stupid.' Then he got mad because I called him stupid because it reminds him of junior high. Then we started arguing about how you spell tomato and he said, 'Tom ate toes so tomato.' And I said, 'No, Tom a toe!' You get it, right?" I said.

"Not really…" Rin said, "Oh, and you're both wrong. Tom a to. And Tom a toes."

"Ah… That explains a lot," I smile, "Well, at least I know I'm right about tomatoes being vegetables!"

Rin shook her head, smiling, "No, they're fruits."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "My life is a lie!"

Rin giggled, "Oh, you're so dramatic."

"You would be too if you found out your life was a lie," I countered.

She stifled her laughter, "Well it's not. I think everything is going nicely."

I shrugged, "Well you just wait for your toma-"

The stairwell became silent, save the sound of plastic crinkling as the bread I was carrying hit the floor. I couldn't help but to drop the items due to the state of shock I was currently experiencing.

It wasn't everyday that your twin sister kissed you on the lips.

* * *

_I was so enjoying the conversation in this chapter. Shame it had to end for the sake of DRAMA!_

** Sunlit Shadows** _It was crappy. Don't even lie to yourself :P I want to kill someone too... But I promised no more nonsense death! (Even if things are really boring without them)_

** Diachan11 **_Eh? True Love Resturant? Is that a Vocaloid song? Haha! Stranger mystery solved! Did no one remember Rin's character description? I said she wore gloves! Oh, don't worry. I have a lovely ending planned for Miku and Kaito... I SAID NOTHING! *runs*_

** XxKingAuthorIIIxX **_Uwe, heh, heh. And the yandere will keep on coming... I like developing her yandere-ness too! It's a lot more fun compared to bodies at the end of every chapter! Yes! I succeeded in having interesting side characters!_

** Kagamine no Neko **_And the cliffies keep on coming! Yes, it shall be quite interesting to see how exactly Len will get over Miku and pick Rin. I still don't even know too much XD_

** rinxlenfan4ever** _:3_

** MT's Souless66 **_Poor Miku. I hope you notice she is innocently in tutoring through the scope._


	7. Phlogophora meticulosa

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for the late upload. I'm really tied over with my YouTube channel and finals and blerg. Commitments._

_This chapter was going to be longer but I decided I wouldn't release this any later than I had to. The next chapter will end up really short just so you know. _

_Please enjoy as always!_

* * *

My eyes were wide open with surprise. I finally came back to my senses and stumbled backwards into the wall.

Rin's eye was open now and she looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Wrong? Everything is wrong!

"I- uh-" I mumble, trying to form a coherent sentence, "Why?"

"Why?" Rin repeated.

"Why!" I exclaim, "We're siblings! Siblings don't do that sort of thing!"

"I thought you liked me though," She said innocently.

"As a sister! As a sibling!" I yelled, fully back to my sense, "What would you think?!"

I was starting to feel a bit angry. Rin had only been here for two days and something… Whatever this was- happens. Did she think…?

Her face flushed, "Oh, um… The same way you do! In… my old school the other kids would do the same to their siblings… There was a lot of, oh, Europeans there."

The anger washes away and I feel embarrassed. Of course Rin wouldn't…How could I even think such a thing? She did come from a weird school so of course she'd have picked up some weird stuff.

"Oh," I say, "That makes sense. I'm, uh, sorry for yelling at you like that. I don't know what-"

"It's fine," Rin smiled, "I suppose it's kind of my fault too. I guess we just need time to get used to things."

What does she mean 'we'?

"Oh! I'll just pick these up," Rin said, crouching down to pick up the mostly forgotten bread.

"No, it's fine. I got it," I said quickly, scooping up some of the food.

Our hands touch as we end up grabbing for a melon bread package at the same time. Rin's face blushes pink, making me confused before I come to a conclusion. Now that she's not in her weird European filled school anymore she must be adjusting back to our culture where touch is more intimate.

I shrug off the uneasiness and hand the package to her, "For you."

She laughs, "Oh, why thank you."

My mood lightens up. She's still the same old Rin. I don't need my stupid suspicions to get in the way of our relationship.

We walk the way up the stairs and end up on the roof once more. Sitting with Meiko, Luka, and Kaito is Ritsu. I see Meiko looks quite intrigued by Luka who is hesitantly reaching for cards spread out before Ritsu.

"Hey Len!" Meiko yells, "That bread better be damn good! We waited a century for it!"

I roll my eyes, "It's as good as the factory makes it." I toss the curry bread in her direction and distribute the rest to Kaito and Luka.

I take a seat against the fence surrounding the roof edge. Rin dutifully sits down next to me and unwraps her bread. Looking over at Ritsu, I recognize the cards on the ground.

"Tarot cards huh?" I comment, "Who had them read already?"

Meiko laughs, "Well I did of course. And I must say Namine-san is the best interpreter I've met."

Ritsu blushes, "Oh, well I wouldn't say that…"

Meiko nudged Ritsu, "Go on. Them him what my cards said."

"Sakine-san will find companionship in unlikely places that will ultimately save her," Ritsu said.

"You see?" Meiko smiled, "I'm going to find love!"

"It could mean friendship too!" Luka interjected.

"With benefits," Meiko said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Pick your cards Luka. I want a turn," Kaito ushered.

"I will, I will!" Luka said sharply, "This is simply ridiculous though. Tarot cards don't mean anything!"

"Then why do you hesitate Luka?" Meiko asked, "Are you afraid you'll find out Kamui sensei will deny your love?!"

Luka turned pale and quickly snatched up three cards much to Meiko's pleasure. She shoved them at Ritsu.

"Well? What do they say?" Luka snapped. Although she was acting testy, blush was dusted across her face.

Ritsu laughed, "You will achieve what you desire through means you least expect."

"Sounds like a fortune cookie," Kaito said.

"BUUUUT~," Meiko sang, "It means that Luka will end up with Kamui sensei! Isn't that just darling?"

"I don't like Kamui sensei!" Luka protested, "It's wrong for a student to have feelings for a teacher!"

Meiko giggled, "Ah yes. But we lovestruck girls just _adore_ our scandalous romances. Right, Luka?"

Luka huffed indignantly and ripped open her bread package.

"Can you read my cards Namine-san?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Ritsu sighed, "Should a damsel like I really be reading the cards of a feisty wolf?"

Kaito was left trying to grasp an answer so I took the opportunity to step in, "Read my cards?"

"Of course," Ritsu smiled, spreading out the shuffled cards once more, "Pick three."

I looked down at the uniformly designed cards. Nothing in particular really jumped out at me. I opted for the farthest left card and flipped it over.

"The Moon," Ritsu said, "There's something you don't know. Something you need to find out."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Who knows," she said through a tight smile.

I get a sinking feeling and reaching for the card on the far right.

"The Tower," Ritsu said, "You will be forced to accept coming change otherwise things will be very difficult for you."

I immediately start to feel panicked, "What sort of change?"

"Could be anything really," Ritsu said, "Perhaps a change in company or study habits."

Meiko and Kaito snickered at hearing this.

"Or change in a relationship?" Rin asked.

"That too," Ritsu answered.

Rin seemed oddly pleased by this.

With some hesitation I reach for the last card. I choose the middle most card and hand it to Ritsu.

She looks at the card and looks up at me. She flips it around say I can see it, "The Devil."

Meiko whistled, "Wow Len. You got some sucky ass cards."

I ignore the comment and quickly say, "What does it mean? It's not that bad, is it?"

Ritsu shrugs, "It only means that you'll lose control of your life and some point. Don't worry about it too much. It might be for the better or it might be temporary. Maybe the loss of control will be in an insignificant way."

I can tell she's only trying to reassure me but I still feel a bit freaked out by my cards. Namely the last two.

"All in all," Ritsu says, "You'll realize something for a price. A big price. Perhaps you shouldn't bother looking."

"You can bet on it," I grumble, still feeling upset with the cards.

Ritsu shuffles up the cards again, "Well then, who wants their cards read next?"

"Me!" Kaito yells childishly.

"No," Ritsu says teasingly, "How about you, Kagamine-san? Would you like to see your future?"

"Oh, sure!" Rin said excitedly.

The cards were once again spread out. Rin stared intently at the cards and took the one in the middle of the right side. She handed the card to Ritsu, her eyes full of anticipation.

"Wheel of Fortune," Ritsu announced, "Change will be coming your way soon."

"Will it be good?" Rin asked hopefully.

"It depends on how your luck has been," Ritsu informed.

Rin looked positively ecstatic.

She quickly scooped up another card and handed it to Ritsu, "What does it say?

"The World. You will achieve your current desires and be started on the path of obtaining new ones," Ritsu smiled.

"Wow," Meiko said, "Talk about some good luck. You jelly Len?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

Rin reached for her last card and handed it to Ritsu, "Oh, is it good?"

Ritsu's face mugged, "The Fool. Something is out to trick you. Perhaps it's yourself."

"Myself?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Ritsu answered, "But will all these good changes you'll experience, perhaps it's for the better."

Rin nodded, but she seemed somewhat hesitant.

"All in all," Ritsu surmised, "Good changes all around, just beware the trick."

"Can you-"

"Well then!" Meiko yelled loudly, "Looks like lunch is about over! I enjoyed your company Namine-san but we all need to go to class!"

"It's Chemistry next," Kaito muttered, annoyed with having been interrupted, "You always skip."

"What an unimportant fact! Let's go," Meiko said, dragging the protesting Kaito after her.

Luka rolled her eyes, "How childish." She walked after the two going down the stairs.

"Math is next for us," I said to Ritsu, "Do you want to walk together?"

"Such a gentleman," she giggled, "I'd be honored to have your escort."

We started to walk but I noticed something was off. I turned around and saw Rin still standing where she was.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" she yelped, quickly running to catch up with us.

* * *

** XxKingAuthorIIIxX **_I wonder how long Rin wanted to kiss him. Wait- I'm the author! I should know!_

** rinxlenfan4ever** _Tom a to indeed! __I see you're happy with your RinxLen toss. It'll be a while before another toss I think :P_

** Kagamine no Neko **_The only one that ruins it is Len~ Why would I not bother with your review? Your opinion matters! Without you and the other readers I wouldn't be writing!_

** Diachan11** _Oh... XD Sorry for embarrassing you. Yeah, I think I've heard of that song before! Glad you enjoyed the kiss! It won't happen again :D *is shot by fangirl*_

** Mt's Souless6 **_Ey!__(spoilers) _In the first story Miku didn't die till the end! She won't die so quickly or this will be a really short story! Enjoy the drama!


End file.
